Monotype Corsiva (H)
by brokenbubble
Summary: [KrisMin - LuMin ll CHAPTERED ll BL] - C1: "Pernikahan ini tidak didasari cinta. Jangan harap ada kata seperti 'cinta' di antara kita."/"Aku telah tidur dengan LuHan"/"Kau milikku, MinSeok!"/"...orang akan melakukan apa pun untuk hidupnya yang singkat./"...lama tak bertemu, Zhang YiXing."


**S**_ebuah suara–isakan?_

Apa?

_Sebuah isakan tertahan. Pelan. Sangat pelan._

_Dan sangat jauh–atau dekat?_

_LuHan membuka matanya. _

_Ia menatap kegelapan yang menggantung di sekitarnya dan menunggu beberapa saat untuk membiasakan matanya pada keremangan yang menyesakkan._

_'Aku di mana?'_

_Kegelapan ini menyiksa dan mengalirkan perasaan yang asing di sudut-sudut hatinya. _

_Sebuah perasaan menyesakkan yang perlahan mengalirkan ketakutan._

'Aku takut.'

_Pada apa?_

_Ruangan ini gelap, hanya temaram siluet bulan menerobos kisi-kisi jendela._

_Jendela-jendela tinggi terbangun di ujung kamar. Tepat di belakang sebuah meja berukir dengan kursi mewahnya yang bersandaran tinggi. Sebuah teko dan gelas perak mahal berada di atas meja yang tertutup kain berwarna gelap. Ruangan ini sangat besar dan mewah. LuHan mengamati dirinya sendiri dan melihat bahwa ia baru saja tertidur di sebuah tempat tidur yang mewah di tengah ruangan. Sudut matanya kembali bergerak dan menemukan perapian yang besar bertengger di ujung ruangan dalam kondisi mati._

_Sebuah ruangan yang asing dan sama sekali bukan ruangannya._

_Dengan menekan rasa kesal, ia bangkit dan duduk di ranjang yang barusan ditidurinya. LuHan bergumam pelan. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada seseorang yang berada di atas tempat tidur yang sama dengannya. Ia tidak sendirian. Ada sosok kecil yang kini tengah tertidur menyamping di sisinya._

_Sosok itu bergerak. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya dan telentang._

_LuHan menemukan rambut kecoklatan lurus yang sepertinya lembut menutupi dahi anak berusia sekitar tujuh tahun tersebut. Tubuhnya terbalut piama putih yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Kulit pucatnya terlihat dari wajah dan bahu yang piamanya tersingkap. Anak laki-laki yang manis._

_Perlahan tangan LuHan bergerak menyentuh pundak sang anak di atas tempat tidur. Ia menatap wajahnya dan tersentak dengan tingkahnya tanpa diduganya, anak tersebut membuka matanya dan menatapnya tajam dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang menyorot dari sepasang kelopak yang kini terbuka sempurna._

_"Kau mau apa?"_

_LuHan merasakan jika _iris_ sewarna madunya masih terjebak dalam lubang hitam yang bisa menelannya bulat-bulat milik sosok kecil di depannya. Ia bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak itu dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak berbahaya. Namun, belum sempat rangkaian frasa itu keluar, seseorang muncul dari keremangan dan menarik si anak menjauh darinya. _

_LuHan merasakan telinganya nyaris pecah saat mendengar anak itu menjerit keras. Orang itu memukul tubuh si anak dengan sangat kejam tepat di depan wajah LuHan yang kini terbelalak tak percaya. LuHan melompat, berusaha meraih anak itu. Sia-sia._

_Seolah dua orang itu berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Dimensi yang tak tertembus indera perabanya. Namun, jeritan yang mengerikan itu tetap tak berhenti mengoyak telinganya. Membuatnya nyaris gila seketika._

_LuHan...to–tolong…._

_**...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2012

**Author's Note:**

Alternate Universe. Kinda out of character—possibly _overgirly_!XiuMin. Implisit Lime Scene. Contain of Ghei Marriage.

Well, it's just _pure fan fiction_ and _used boys love or male and male relationship._ I don't take any material profit from this work. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

* * *

**...**

**L**uHan terbangun dan mendapati matahari telah benar-benar membiarkan sinarnya membelainya dari kisi-kisi jendela yang daunnya terbuka. Tangannya bergerak, meraba tempat di sisinya. Kosong. Tubuh yang tengah _shirtless_ itu menegak dan memusatkan permata sewarna _caramel_-nya lurus ke _sofa_ yang ada di sisi depan dari tempat tidurnya. Kosong. Tak ada siapa pun di sofa berwarna _turquoise_ itu. Hanya ada tumpukan selimut yang telah terlipat rapi. LuHan mendesah keras. Matanya kembali menemukan ruangan kamarnya. Dan sosok itu telah menghilang. Sosok itu. Sosok kecil dalam mimpinya.

Selalu saja begini. Tiap malam ia dihantui mimpi buruk yang sangat nyata dan terbangun dengan semangat yang menguap perlahan dari tiap pori-porinya. Ia seperti membeku di tempat tidur. Entah mengapa, ia seolah-olah menyembunyikan sebuah emosi lain yang hendak menyeruak keluar dari kepalanya. Emosi yang sangat tidak diinginkannya. Ketakutan, mungkin?

_Tapi, sebuah ketakutan untuk apa?_

**...**

**M**ata itu tak lepas dari sosok yang tengah mondar-mandir di depannya sejak beberapa menit lalu, lebih tepatnya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di dapur minimalis miliknya. Sosok yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya itu terbungkus celemek dan tengah menyiapkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti roti bakar dan _waffle_. Menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara sejak lima belas menit lebih mau tak mau Kris mulai gerah sendiri. Walau ia sering mengabaikan sosok yang beberapa waktu ini ada di dapurnya, ada di rumahnya, bahkan ada di kamarnya, tapi ia merasa tak betah kalau tidak mengajak bicara sosok yang terlihat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki tersebut. Walau—lagi-lagi kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya tak lebih berupa kalimat yang sebenarnya menyakitkan, meremehkan.

Sosok itu; XiuMin. Lelaki yang kini meletakkan _waffle_ di depan Kris dan roti bakar di depan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa menunggu Kris menginterupsi, XiuMin memulai sarapannya. Membiarkan Kris yang sesekali masih mencuri pandang akan XiuMin. Sebenarnya wajah itu mengingatkan pada sesuatu yang Kris sukai. Sebuah rasa yang berada di dalam mulutnya, rasa yang tersentuh indera perasanya. Sebuah rasa yang berasal dari _waffle_ yang melumer di mulutnya. XiuMin… _begitu manis_.

Kris mengedip dan napasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dari dekat, XiuMin ternyata jauh lebih manis dari yang selama ini dia lihat. Sorot matanya, caranya berbicara, caranya menggerakkan sudut-sudut bibirnya ketika dia tersenyum. Semua itu membuatnya diliputi perasaan aneh. Perasaan yang membuatnya merasa bahwa memang di sanalah tempatnya yang seharusnya, di dekat XiuMin. Namun Kris masih belum mengerti mengapa dalam waktu yang bersamaan perasaan itu juga menimbulkan kegelisahan dalam dirinya? Membuatnya ragu. Membuatnya tak mengerti apa alasan utamanya menikahi lelaki di depannya.

Kris terhenyak. Ia masih menatap XiuMin. Merasakan berjuta-juta kepedihan jatuh bersama setiap helaian napasnya.

"Aku menolongmu, bukan berarti aku mencintaimu. Pernikahan ini tidak didasari cinta. Jangan harap ada _kata_ seperti 'cinta' di antara kita, pernikahan ini terjadi hanya karena desakan keadaan," kata Kris dengan suara tajam.

Keheningan yang menakutkan menyelimuti ruangan.

"Aku tahu." XiuMin melanjutkan kegiatannya mengunyah roti bakarnya pelan. "Kau sudah sering mengatakannya."

"Selain itu kau harus segera mencari alasan yang tepat untuk memutuskan pertunangan LuHan."

"Bagai–!"

"—jangan gunakan pernikahan kita sebagai alasan," potong Kris cepat. "Pernikahan kita tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu, termasuk perasaanmu." Mata itu menatap XiuMin tajam. Bak sebuah lubang hitam yang bisa menelan XiuMin dan menghancurkan kehidupannya dalam sekejap saja. XiuMin terlalu takut untuk itu. XiuMin tak ingin kehidupannya bertahun-tahun di dunia hilang dalam sekejap. XiuMin memilih menunduk.

"Tidakkah kau tahu? Dengan menikahiku karena alasan seperti ini, kau justru lebih menyakitiku. Kau tak ada bedanya dengan dia. Bahkan mungkin dia lebih baik, karena aku—

—_mencintainya_."

Kris terdiam dan hanya memutar sepasang bola mata hitamnya mendengar kalimat terakhir pemuda itu. Membiarkan keterasingan menelan kata-kata XiuMin barusan. Sebuah kecanggungan yang aneh mulai bersiap untuk berpesta di sekitar mereka. Wajah sosok di depannya tak menunjukkan kesakitan sedikit pun, tapi ia tahu jika XiuMin hanya berusaha untuk tak terlihat lemah.

"Aku tahu."

Mata XiuMin menatap sosok dingin itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau sudah sering mengatakannya, MinSeok."

XiuMin benar-benar menyerahkan hidupnya pada keheningan dan kecanggungan di sekitarnya. Kris selalu saja memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Semua itu, seharusnya tidak apa-apa dan bukan apa-apa. Tapi, selalu saja, setiap mendengar lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, mengalirkan friksi menyakitkan. Entah apa maksud Kris memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa, panggilan itu akan menyakitinya. Sangat. Dengan telak di hatinya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'MinSeok, Wu YiFan."

Kris mendongak, menjatuhkan _onyx_-nya lagi tepat di dalam _blackhole_ di depannya.

"Kenapa?"

"A–aku tidak menyukainya."

"Hal itu bukan urusanku. Kau suka tidak suka dengan caraku memanggilmu. Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi, itu menyakitiku."

Kris meletakkan garpunya keras. "Ck! Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan? Hanya nama panggilan dan kau merasa tersakiti?! Menggelikan."

"Ya, aku memang menggelikan dan tolong hargai aku yang menggelikan ini!"

Bodoh. Sebuah seringai meremehkan terukir di bibir sempurna Kris.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menghargai dirimu sendiri, MinSeok. Seharusnya kau tahu…"

"Tahu apa?" teriak XiuMin keras.

Ia sadar, bertengkar dengan Kris hanya karena bagaimana pria itu memanggilnya sungguh kekanakan. Tapi, seharusnya Kris tahu, sesuatu yang belum tentu menyakiti bagi orang lain, ternyata bisa menyakiti sosok lainnya. Namun, Kris memilih tak menjawab dan berdiri, menyudahi sarapannya yang tidak kondusif lagi karena pertengkaran mereka. Sosok tampan itu berjalan keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan XiuMin yang kini menatap roti di piringnya dengan penuh kebencian. Seolah roti tersebut telah berdosa padanya.

Di balik semua kebencian dan kemarahan yang ia rasakan. Satu hal. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya tak bisa meninggalkan Kris. Semua lebih berarti daripada status mereka yang telah menikah. Tidak, semua lebih dari itu. XiuMin harus menekan hatinya mati-matian untuk itu. Sama halnya dengan Kris….

'_...semua orang akan memandangmu sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain dengan niatmu sekarang untuk menghentikan pertunangan Luhan. Tapi aku, aku adalah orang yang tidak akan memandangmu begitu.'_

'… _aku menghormatimu, lebih dari caramu menghormati dirimu sendiri_.'

…

Dengan wajah tertekuk, XiuMin keluar dari apotik di dalam sebuah rumah sakit swasta besar di kotanya.

Harga obat naik dengan tidak bersahabat. Simpanannya bulan ini bahkan nyaris habis hanya untuk membeli obat untuk minggu ini. Sementara masih ada tiga minggu lagi. XiuMin mulai berpikir bahwa ia harus mendapatkan pelanggan kaya malam ini. Bagaimana pun ia tak bisa terus-terusan meminta–_meminjam_ uang pada Kris. Sudah banyak alasan yang dipakainya untuk menjawab perginya uang-uang itu. Ia nyaris kehabisan alasan. Sementara ia juga tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kris.

"XiuMin?"

XiuMin menoleh dan kembali ke dunia nyata untuk menghadapi sepasang _caramel_ yang seolah bisa menembus pikirannya. Kilatan dari sepasang _caramel_ milik lelaki berpakaian dokter yang tengah bersandar di salah satu tiang rumah sakit. Tajam, datar, dan kilatan meremehkan yang sangat dikenalnya.

"LuHan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Lelaki asli China yang terlihat angkuh itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Mendadak atmosfer di sekitar XiuMin berubah drastis. Ada aura sedingin es yang seolah berkontradiksi dengan matahari yang tengah membakar hari. XiuMin tertegun selama sepersekian detik. Menyadari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan orang itu, ia menjawab gugup, "A–aku…"

Alis sebelah LuHan terangkat tinggi, memberi XiuMin tatapan yang seharusnya mampu membuat pemuda itu langsung jatuh. "Membeli obat?"

XiuMin mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Y–ya, aku membeli obat."

"Obat apa?" LuHan menunduk menatap obat di tangan XiuMin yang segera disembunyikan sang pemilik dari tatapan LuHan. Bagaimana pun, LuHan adalah dokter, ia dengan mudah paham jenis-jenis obat. Termasuk obat yang sekarang ada di tangannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya persediaan untuk obat darurat."

LuHan mengangkat bahunya. Merasa tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang sakit XiuMin atau apa pun tentang obat itu.

"Cepat sembuh kalau begitu."

LuHan berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Lu–LuHan tunggu!" terikan XiuMin menahan LuHan untuk berhenti di tempatnya.

Lama. Mereka terdiam.

"Apa?" LuHan merespon tanpa berniat untuk menoleh ke arah lelaki di belakangnya.

Sebuah ingatan masa lalu. Awal takdir yang mengikat mereka. Sebuah kenyataan berputar-putar di kepala XiuMin. Berniat untuk mengabaikan segalanya. Lelaki itu ingin mengatakan semuanya. Apa pun yang ada di kepalanya. Apa pun alasannya. _Apakah ia telah menemukan_ _alasan yang tepat?_ Mata itu bersinar menatap sosok yang telah menderanya selama ini, menatap punggung seseorang yang telah dicintai sekaligus menyakitinya dalam waktu bersamaan. XiuMin tidak melepaskan sebuah suara. Terlalu takut. Takut setiap helai kata yang ia hadirkan akan membuat LuHan meninggalkannya. Tapi, ia menemukan sebuah keputusan di antara jutaan kepedihan yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Pria bermata _caramel_ itu tetap menolak untuk memperhatikan XiuMin sebelum memutuskan untuk berkata datar, "Cepat katakan. Aku tidak punya waktu. Ada pasien yang menungguku."

"Aku…."

**.**

**.**

**aku terjebak di antara dua makhluk-Nya.**

**dua makhluknya yang tidak mencintaiku.**

**satunya adalah iblis berhati beku.**

**dan yang lainnya adalah–**

—**_malaikat mautku._**

**.**

**.**

**T**_empat itu sudah ramai ketika LuHan tiba. Dan di sinilah dokter muda itu sekarang tengah berada. Sebuah _bar_ yang terletak di sudut Seoul dan sedikit terpencil dari keramaian pusat kota. Ia masih belum bisa memercayai dirinya sendiri mengapa seorang dokter muda dan sukses seperti dia bisa sampai di sini. Di sebuah tempat dengan wanita yang cekikikan, pria-pria yang tengah melantai dan aroma alkohol serta musik yang memaksa masuk telinga dan memenuhi kepalanya. Semua itu membuatnya merasakan pusing yang tak tertahankan._

"—**besok aku akan memperkenalkan calon tunanganmu."**

—_dan itu artinya adalah mutlak. Ya, benar. Ia tak pernah bisa membantah apa yang tuan besar itu katakan. Di depan ayahnya, LuHan tak ubahnya boneka yang hanya akan bergerak saat tangan besi ayahnya menggerakkannya. Ck, sebuah kehidupan yang memuakkan._

_LuHan menghela napas. Tangannya sekali lagi memiringkan botol _wine _dan menuang isinya ke dalam gelas untuk dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya melarikan diri ke _bar _adalah pilihan yang buruk. Semua ini sama sekali tak membantunya. Tak lantas membuat otaknya lebih jernih. Justru semakin mengaburkan dirinya. Berkali-kali beberapa wanita melemparkan gerakan seduktif ke arahnya yang selalu ditolaknya dengan kode bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin melantai atau apa pun. Toh, tujuannya ke sini memang bukan untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia bersiap mengangkat gelasnya ke bibir, saat seseorang yang dikenalnya baru saja muncul membuat gerakannya terhenti. Awalnya, LuHan tidak memercayai matanya. Tapi, wajah yag kelewat manis untuk ukuran lelaki itu, kulit pucat dan rambut yang terlihat lembut.. Tak salah lagi. Di sela kegiatannya menyeruput _wine_-nya, mata LuHan mengawasi lelaki yang kini tengah berada dalam pelukan seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu._

_"Aku tidak tahu kau suka datang kemari." Suara lembut itu membangunkan LuHan. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi ia menoleh dan mendapati lelaki manis bersuara lembut itu berdiri di samping tempatnya duduk dan menyeringai. "Selamat malam, LuHan."_

"_XiuMin…" LuHan menatapnya sejenak dengan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya, dan membiarkan ketika lelaki itu duduk di tempat kosong di sampingnya._

"_Tidak ingin turun?" suara itu kembali terdengar. Matanya memandang kumpulan manusia di depan mereka dan sesekali melirik ke arah LuHan yang memilih kembali menuang _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya._

_"Aku tidak sedang mencari wanita." LuHan menyesap _wine_-nya, entah gelas yang ke berapa. "Dan juga tidak ingin melantai."_

_Alis sebelah XiuMin terangkat tinggi. "Kalau begitu untuk apa pergi ke tempat seperti ini?"_

_LuHan terdiam. Matanya mengawasi XiuMin.. _

_Entah apa yang ada di kepala pemuda itu ketika kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah XiuMin, membuat tubuh keduanya berhadapan. Nyaris tak ada jarak yang berarti di antara keduanya, pun ketika jemari panjang LuHan terangkat dan jatuh di dahi XiuMin, bergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi kulit pucatnya. Entah kegilaan macam apa yang tiba-tiba menguasainya. Ketika LuHan malah semakin merapatkan dirinya dan kemudian dia menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan bibirnya._

…

_Tubuh itu bergetar saat merasakan sesuatu yang kokoh mencoba memasukinya. Sesekali hentakan yang membuat ia mencengkram keras bahu pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu. Rasa ingin disentuh telah membutakan segalanya. Ia, sangat—dan begitu sangat menginginkan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu._

_"Ahh…" desahan yang menggiurkan. Sementara tubuhnya, terus bergerak kasar, memanja bagian tersensitif di tubuh polos itu. Gerakannya begitu intens dan memabukkan, mampu memporakporandakan pertahanan yang XiuMin buat habis-habisan._

_Peluh membanjir di atas tubuh polos mereka, bersaing dengan desahan yang menggema. Ini adalah sensasi terbaik di dunia. Sensasi terlarang, yang mereka nikmati. Walau dunia mengutuknya. Tanpa sadar XiuMin mengerang pelan. Ia memejamkan mata dan merasakan tekanan yang semakin besar dari tubuh di atasnya. Mendadak, bayangan dan perasaan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya begitu tak tertahankan dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, _

…

_"Ah…" LuHan mengerang, memijat-mijat pelipisnya. _

_Sinar matahari yang lancang mengintip dari sela-sela jendela memberi cahaya dan pemandangan sempurna di mana LuHan sekarang berada. Bola matanya mengerjap dan menyadari bahwa tak ada satu pun pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, selain selimut tebal yang menutupinya sebatas perut. Dan jantungnya semakin melonjak saat ia juga menyadari bahwa ia tak sendirian. Ada sosok yang juga sama keadaannya dengan dirinya di sisinya. Tertidur dengan napas halus terdengar dari hidungnya._

_XiuMin. seorang lelaki yang sering ditemuinya di Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja. Lelaki berwajah manis yang selalu tersenyum saat mereka kebetulan berpapasan di lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit. Lelaki 'sehat' yang sering terlihat di Rumah Sakit dan juga lelaki teman kecilnya. Lelaki yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Namun kali ini semua bukan mimpi. _

_Semalam, dia telah tidur XiuMin._

**.**

**.**

"Kau menahanku di sini, bukan hanya untuk menunggumu bicara, 'kan? Aku tak bisa menunggu."

XiuMin lagi-lagi tersadar. Mendadak semua yang telah ia susun dalam kepalanya menghilang. Tak berbekas. Seolah sepersekian detik yang dilewatinya bersama LuHan mampu menghapus semua memorinya begitu saja. Menghancurkan susunan frasanya. Menjadikannya pemuda yang tak berdaya. Ia selalu tak berdaya. Tidak sejak pertama bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Tidak hingga saat ini.

"Maaf… lebih baik aku katakan besok saja." XiuMin berucap pelan, "Maaf, telah membuang waktumu."

Dengusan keras terdengar dari lelaki berjas dokter itu sebagai jawaban. Tanpa membuang waktu dan kalimat, LuHan bergegas meninggalkan XiuMin, yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Bagus. Dan sekarang XiuMin benar-benar seperti orang yang tak berdaya.

**...**

Suara riuh dan lampu _bar_ yang berkelap-kelip membuat pusing di kepala Kris semakin menjadi-jadi. Di depannya botol-botol _wine_ mahal yang kosong mulai berjejer tak beraturan. Entah sudah berapa gelas cairan fermentasi itu yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya ingin tahu, meremehkan, sampai pandangan aneh yang mampir ke arahnya. Toh ia tak peduli. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang tak pandai memanfaatkan uang itu, sama seperti dirinya.

Mata Kris lagi-lagi melirik ke sudut bar, dan ia kembali menemukan pemandangan yang membuatnya menelan cairan _alcohol _itu secara gila-gilaan untuk ukuran seorang Kris Wu. Di sana, tepat di sudut yang sedikit tertutup dari pandangan mata-mata yang tengah melantai, terlihat sosok XiuMin yang tengah berada di pelukan seorang laki-laki yang juga terlihat tengah mabuk berat. Kris, memang tidak mencintai XiuMin. Tapi, ia tetap tak bisa melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dan XiuMin terlihat sama sekali tidak keberatan berada di pelukan lelaki mabuk itu. Toh itu sudah pekerjaannya.

Tapi, kesabaran Kris Wufan yang tengah berada dalam pengaruh _alcohol_ seakan habis. Habis bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadarannya. Tak lama, Kris bangkit dan mendekat ke arah XiuMin.

Beberapa orang yang tertabrak tubuhnya mengomel. Tapi, Kris tak peduli. Pemuda itu terus berjalan dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sisi XiuMin. Membuat dua orang yang tengah berpagutan itu sontak terkejut dan melepas pertautan bibir mereka.

"Tuan…"

Kris tak menjawab.

"Temani aku, MinSeok." Kris terhuyung mendekat ke arah XiuMin dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping pemuda yang menatapnya datar. Tangan Kris melingkar dan tersampir di pundak XiuMin, sementara tangannya yang lain mencoba menuang kembali _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya. Cairan yang tak tertuang sempurna itu membanjiri meja di depan mereka. Gemetar Kris mencoba mendekatkan _wine_ merah itu ke mulutnya sebelum jemari mungil XiuMin merebut gelasnya dengan cepat.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku sudah bersama orang lain." XiuMin berusaha menyadarkan pria yang tengah mabuk berat itu. Sementara pria di samping XiuMin sudah pingsan karena mabuk dan terkulai.

"Kau menolakku, MinSeok?" tanya Kris sembari melotot ke arah XiuMin.

"Kau mabuk berat, Tuan. Berhentilah minum!" protes XiuMin tajam.

Wajah Kris melunak. Pria itu mencoba tersenyum. Namun gagal, sebab lengkung itu jauh dari kata sempurna.

"Ka-kalau begitu… biarkan aku menikmati sa-sah… sajian yang lain." Sebuah seringai aneh mendadak terpahat di wajah kusut Kris.

XiuMin tak mengerti. Bahkan ketika Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dengan cepat. Gerakan yang tak sempat tertangkap nalarnya. XiuMin sontak membeku. Pemuda itu terdiam menerima serangan mendadak Kris di bibirnya. Tercium olehnya aroma alkohol yang menguar dari mulut pemuda yang tengah melumat bibir ranumnya. Memaksa dan mencari akses untuk masuk lebih dalam ke sudut-sudut mulut XiuMin. Napas hangatnya membelai hidung mereka yang sesekali bersentuhan.

XiuMin tersadar dan berontak. Didorongnya tubuh kekar Kris kasar.

"Hentikan, Kris!"

Kris berjengit. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap XiuMin tajam.

"Kau berani menolakku, MinSeok? Kau pemuda rendah berani menolak Kris yang telah berbaik hati menolongmu hahaha! Kau bodoh, MinSeok! Hei! Kalian—!"

_Plak! _

Tamparan dari telapak tangan XiuMin menghentikan racauan Kris. Kilatan cahaya menerpa wajah XiuMin yang kini mulai memerah dan rasa panas yang menyerang sudut-sudut matanya. Kris benar-benar mempermalukannya. Mata pemuda itu basah. Tanpa suara, ia bergegas meninggalkan Kris yang kini tubuhnya kembali terdiam kaku.

…

"_Ada apa, MinSeok?" sambut Kris pada sosok yang tengah memasuki dapur dan duduk di kursi makan yang ada di depannya. "Wajahmu seperti orang yang baru saja gagal dalam pekerjaan. Pelangganmu tidak jadi menggunakanmu atau… tidak mau membayarmu, eh?"_

"_Berhentilah berkata dengan nada meremehkan seperti itu, Kris." Wajah manis itu mengeras dan menantang Kris dengan kedua mata sipitnya._

_Kris mengangkat bahu. Tak peduli. Tangannya memilih bergerak dan mendekatkan cangkir berisi cokelat hangat ke mulutnya._

"_Aku tidur dengan LuHan…."_

_Tek. Gerakan tangan Kris tertahan di udara. Mata itu menatap XiuMin, memastikan bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya._

"_LuHan–?"_

"—_LuHan. Xiao LuHan teman kecil kita."_

**...**

**A**_partment_ itu sunyi. Hanya ada sosok XiuMin yang tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya. Sosok XiuMin yang tengah berkonsentrasi itu tak menyadari ketika sosok lain di _apartment_ itu berdiri di belakangnya.

"MinSeok…" Kris nyaris tersedak ketika memanggil pemuda yang tengah membelakanginya itu. XiuMin bergeming. Tak menyahut. Tak juga menoleh.

"MinSeok…" panggil Kris lebih keras. "Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara apa?" Suara XiuMin terdengar sinis di telinga Kris.

"Maaf."

XiuMin menoleh dan bersandar pada meja. Dua bola mata sewarna _blackhole _itu tajam menantang _onyx_ Kris. Seolah tepat menusuk ulu hatinya dan menelanjanginya. XiuMin benar-benar marah dan terluka. Namun, Kris tak ingin menyerah. Dia tak boleh kalah dari sosok dengan tatapan menusuk itu. Kaca dan kursi terdiam menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan terjadi pada sosok-sosok yang tengah berhadapan. Hening. Tanpa saling melepas kontak mata. Dua pasang lensa itu tetap terpancang pada obyeknya. Bahkan angin malam yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka pun tak berani mengusik dua orang itu. Hanya sesekali menggoyangkan gorden-gorden.

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Bukankah aku yang kotor dan rendah?" Sorot mata tajam itu tetap menantang Kris. "Bukankah aku sudah begitu hina di matamu? Pemuda yang menjual diri. Apakah yang lebih rendah daripada itu, eh? Bukankah kau juga bilang bahwa aku bahkan tak bisa menghargai diriku sendiri!"

"Bukan begitu… Ma-maksudku…" Kris tergagap.

"Lalu?" XiuMin berjalan mendekat ke arah Kris dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Dekat sekali. Ada amarah, kekecewaan dan kesedihan tumpah di sepasang mata itu. "Kau sudah cukup menyakitiku dengan pernikahan kita ini. Sudah cukup. Kau tak perlu menambahi dengan mempermalukanku di tempat kerjaku. Bukankah kesepakatan kita adalah kau tak mencampuri urusanku. Belum cukupkah aku menahan diri menghadapimu? Aku menahan diri atas pertolonganmu yang nyatanya justru lebih menyakitiku."

"Ke–kejadian itu…."

"Kau mempermalukanku, Wu YiFan! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Tapi, aku sendiri yang memilih menghancurkan reputasimu dan juga mempermalukanku."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu!"

"Lucu sekali. Sejak kapan kau punya pemikiran seperti itu, eh? Tidak ingin melihatku melakukan itu? Kau bahkan tidak menyentuhku ingat? Aku tahu alasannya. Karena di matamu aku adalah sosok kotor."

Kata-kata XiuMin entah kenapa… menyakitinya. Begitukah XiuMin memandang dirinya sendiri… Atau—

"Kau tak perlu pura-pura ingin menolongku untuk mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku dan tidak menyukai keberadaanku di sini. Karena itu sangat menyakitiku. Seharusnya sejak awal pernikahan ini tidak terjadi."

—_dirinyalah yang menanamkan pemikiran itu pada XiuMin._ Kris memandang sosok itu nanar. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bersalah, entah karena apa, rasa itu menjalar ke seluruh sudut hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mencoba berpikir jika kau berada di posisiku?" XiuMin menarik satu kursi di dekatnya. Duduk dan memandang kaca yang terhampar di depannya. "Menjual diri. Merendahkan diri dengan sebuah hubungan yang seharusnya sakral. Tak bisa mencintai orang yang kucintai secara bebas. Kau tahu?"

Wajah itu mendongak. Mencari kembali mata Kris yang kini meredup. Kris terdiam.

"Aku muak dengan hidupku. Aku juga membenci diriku yang rendah ini. Aku benci. Dan kini kau menyempurnakan semua itu dengan kebencianmu dan cara pandangmu terhadapku. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Menyangkalnya? Aku tak bisa." XiuMin menunduk. Tersenyum getir memandang kertas bertinta yang terdiam di tangannya. "Karena itulah kenyataan yang ada."

Hening. Kris tidak menanggapi, yang kemudian membuat XiuMin merasa Kris juga berpendapat demikian. Tenggelam dalam pemikiran menyesakkan tentang dirinya yang tidak berguna.

"… Aku tidak membencimu, MinSeok," kalimat Kris tersendat. Mencoba menemukan rangkaian frasa yang tepat. Namun jutaan frasa yang terserak di kepalanya seolah menghilang begitu saja saat ia berhadapan dengan pemuda di depannya. "Aku hanya kesal. Aku kecewa. Aku marah. Kesal pada diriku sendiri dan putus asa pada semua kenyataan yang terjadi."

"Kesal?" XiuMin menoleh, tersenyum sinis memandang Kris. "Kau kesal karena menolong dan terjebak dengan pemuda rendah sepertiku, eh? Kasihan sekali."

"Itu tidak benar," suara Kris terdengar aneh—tidak seperti suara Kris yang biasanya datar tanpa emosi berarti. "Kau…"

Untuk sesaat XiuMin melihat kebimbangan di wajah Kris ketika lelaki tiba-tiba saja menggantung kata-katanya. XiuMin diam, menunggu Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tetapi tampaknya Kris tidak berniat melanjutkan. XiuMin bangkit dan berjalan untuk meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas nakas. Sementara _onyx_ Kris bergerak mengekor gerak-geriknya.

XiuMin seakan terlonjak ketika Kris melakukan gerakan mendadak yang sama sekali tak terduga. Dengan cepat XiuMin mengangkat wajahnya, memaksa matanya tenggelam dalam lautan milik Kris yang seolah menelanjanginya, menarik semua rahasia dari sudut-sudut hatinya, dan membiarkan hatinya berdentum tak nyaman ketika tangan Kris menyentuhnya. Sebuah sentuhan lembut yang sangat jarang—bahkan mungkin tidak pernah—XiuMin rasakan dari Kris. Mendadak bernapas menjadi sangat sulit, ketika jemari lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu menyusup ke dalam helaian surai _raven_-nya yang sedikit kusut di sisi wajahnya, sementara ibu jarinya membelai pipinya dalam gerakan pelan dan berhati-hati.

"Kau milikku, MinSeok. Kita telah menikah." Posesif.

"Aku mencintai LuHan, dan kau tahu itu dengan baik." XiuMin tersentak. Ia merasa aneh mendengar kalimat yang barusan keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. _'Seharusnya pernikahan kita tak pernah terjadi.'_

"Maaf…" bibir sempurna Kris mengeluarkan kata yang terdengar sangat aneh di telinga XiuMin.

"Seharusnya kau tahu…." XiuMin menyentakkan tangan itu, memaksanya menjauh dari wajahnya. Saat itu, XiuMin melihat gelombang emosi dan kilasan ekspresi tersiksa di wajah Kris dan lautan mata sewarna batu _onyx_-nya. Sedikit perasaan menyesal berkelebat di hatinya.

"Maksudmu?" Kris menatap tak mengerti pada sosok pemuda yang kini berjalan melewatinya dan menuju pintu yang ada di belakang Kris.

XiuMin berhenti di tengah pintu. Pria itu melirik Kris sejenak. Sebuah senyum ambigu tersungging di sudut bibir XiuMin.

"—_orang akan melakukan apa pun untuk hidupnya yang sangat singkat."_

XiuMin melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

"MinSeok, tunggu!"

'Srak!'

Lengan Kris tak sengaja menjatuhkan berkas di atas nakas. Pria itu yang semula ingin mengejar XiuMin, memilih menahan dirinya dan mengambil berkas yang bertebaran di kakinya. Kris berjongkok, mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu. Dan matanya yang tak sengaja membaca isi dari kertas itu, terbelalak tak percaya. Ini adalah….

**...**

"...apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku, XiuMin..._hyung_!"

Dua sosok yang tengah duduk berhadapan pada sebuah meja di tengah restoran ternama di sudut Seoul itu, tak juga menemukan titik terang pembicaraan mereka sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pembicaraan yang lebih tepat disebut perdebatan saat salah satu dari mereka memasang wajah tegang, sementara yang satunya—XiuMin hanya memasang wajah bosan. Matanya memilih menatap keluar jendela yang penuh lalu-lalang manusia yang menikmati malam. XiuMin tak peduli pada wajah manis berambut pirang di depannya yang masih tegang sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tadi. Dua gelas minuman di atas meja yang terlihat belum tersentuh menunjukkan alotnya pembicaraan mereka.

"Kris menyiksamu lagi?"

"...tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah."

"Ck. Sudah kuduga pernikahan kalian hanya akan menjadi masalah. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Kris melakukan semua ini padamu, karena sejak awal kita sudah tahu siapa dia. Kris sama sekali tidak berubah. Haruskah aku memukul—"

"—aku tidur dengan LuHan."

"..." Ocehan sosok itu terhenti. Wajahnya yang sempat melembut kembali menegang. Susunan katanya menghilang hanya karena kalimat XiuMin barusan.

"...sudah dari dulu bercandamu tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda." XiuMin menghela napas. "Aku memang telah tidur dengan LuHan saat kami sama-sama mabuk. Malam itu, entah apa yang merasuki diri kami, dan keesokan harinya aku tahu bahwa ia telah bertunangan."

"Tapi—"

"—aku repot-repot mencarimu dan ternyata kau sedang menikmati kencanmu dengan lelaki itu, MinSeok."

Dua pemuda itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang baru saja mereka bicarakan; Kris yang tengah menatap dingin. Untuk sejenak keduanya bagai patung yang terpahat dari batu dan kehilangan kata. Namun...

"_Ni hao_, Kris-_gege_." Pemuda yang daritadi bersama XiuMin tersenyum seraya menatap Kris.

Kris memilih membalas senyum manis itu dengan lengkung sinis di sudut bibirnya. "_Well_, lama tak bertemu—Zhang YiXing!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**© cranescort, 2012-2013**


End file.
